Sick: Sherlock and John texts
by MooseTalk
Summary: Sherlock gets badly sick with the flu, so he texts John while he's absent from the flat. (Text format) No slash.
1. Alphabet Soup

**_AN: The '...' are time skips._**

* * *

 _February, 17_ _th_

[7:25 PM] John, where are you? –SH

[7:28 PM] I'm buying groceries. Don't worry I'm picking up the milk. –JW

[7:28 PM] Oh excellent. Buy acetaminophen while you're out. –SH

[7:30 PM] Doesn't Mrs. Hudson have any? –JW

[7:30 PM] Why do you need it anyways? –JW

[7:32 PM] I believe I'm coming down with something. Mrs. Hudson ran out. –SH

[7:33 PM] Really? You're sick? –JW

[7:34 PM] Why do you seem surprised? –SH

[7:34 PM] I didn't think robots could catch colds. –JW

[7:35 PM] Not in the mood, John. –SH

[7:36 PM] Alright, I was just messing. I'll get the medicine for you. –JW

[7:38 PM] Influenza, by the way. –SH

[7:39 PM] How do you know already? –JW

[7:41 PM] I know. –SH

[7:42 PM] Alright then… I have the medicine. Need anything else before I leave the shop? –JW

[7:42 PM] Cough drops. –SH

[7:43 PM] Throat hurt too? –JW

[7:43 PM] Obviously. Why would I ask for cough drops if it didn't? –SH

[7:44 PM] No need to be snippy about it. What flavor? –JW

[7:45 PM] I couldn't care less. –SH

[7:46 PM] How about cherry? –JW

[7:47 PM] Do they have strawberry? –SH

[7:47 PM] Yes. –JW

[7:47 PM] Get the strawberry. –SH

[7:52 PM] I checked out and I'm on my way back to the flat. I'll be back soon. –JW

[7:53 PM] Okay. –SH

…

…

 _February 19_ _th_

[3:48 PM] Are you still in Dublin? –SH

[3:53 PM] Yes, I told you I'd be gone for about 2 days. –JW

[3:53 PM] I wasn't listening. –SH

[3:54 PM] Why did you leave anyways? –SH

[3:55 PM] I wanted to get out. Besides, you spent all of last night waking me up with texts telling me to get you things that were inches away from you, so I'd rather not be home at the moment.

[3:56 PM] Hardly my fault I'm sick. –SH

[3:56 PM] Yeah I know. Feeling any better since last night? –JW

[4:01 PM] You looked horrible last night. –JW

[4:04 PM] Sherlock? –JW

[4:08 PM] Sorry, Mrs. Hudson brought me tea. –SH

[4:09 PM] That was kind of her. –JW

[4:09 PM] Is she still there with you? –JW

[4:10 PM] No, she left abruptly and slammed the door. –SH

[4:11 PM] What? Why? –JW

[4:11 PM] Haven't the faintest. We were just talking, and then she suddenly yelled at me and left. –SH

[4:12 PM] What did you say to her? –JW

[4:14 PM] Please tell me you didn't say something mean to her. –JW

[4:14 PM] I didn't say something mean to her. –SH

[4:15 PM] You did, didn't you? –JW

[4:16 PM] All I did was state the quality of the tea and the lack of biscuits. –SH

[4:17 PM] I may have also mentioned some things about the new man she is seeing. Then she threw a tea cup at me and left. –SH

[4:18 PM] Oh God, Sherlock! Go tell her you're sorry! –JW

[4:19 PM] I didn't do anything wrong. –SH

[4:19 PM] Also, I'm feeling worse than last night, sense you wanted to know. –SH

[4:20 PM] And yes, I felt horrible as well. –SH

[4:21 PM] What's your temp now? –JW

[4:23 PM] 40. –SH

[4:24 PM] Do you have a blanket on you? –JW

[4:24 PM] I did earlier when I had chills. –SH

[4:25 PM] Take the sheet from your bed and cover yourself with that instead. Take some of the drugs I got yesterday too. –JW

[4:25 PM] Tell me if your temperature raises any. –JW

[4:26 PM] Fine. –SH

[4:27 PM] Have you vomited any? –JW

[4:27 PM] Yes. –SH

[4:27 PM] How much? –JW

[4: 28 PM] I'm not a child, John. –SH

[4:28 PM] Then stop acting like one and tell me. –JW

[4:30 PM] Five times. –SH

[4:32 PM] Really? –JW

[4:32 PM] Yes. –SH

[4:33 PM] Make sure you're drinking, but not too much or too fast. Ever heard the saying "Feed a cold, Starve a fever."? If you eat make sure it's mostly liquid based. –JW

[4:34 PM] I'm not even hungry. –SH

[4:34 PM] Have you eaten anything? –JW

[4:35 PM] Yes. Then it came right back out. –SH

[4:36 PM] What did you have? –JW

[4:36 PM] Bread and jam… –SH

[4:37 PM] And something else I'm guessing? –JW

[4:38 PM] You'll laugh. –SH

[4:38 PM] No I won't. What did you eat? –JW

[4:38 PM] Promise you won't laugh. –SH

[4:39 PM] I promise I won't laugh. Now just tell me! –JW

[4:40 PM] Alphabet soup. –SH

[4:41 PM] … –JW

[4:42 PM] You said you wouldn't laugh! –SH

[4:43 PM] I'm not laughing! –JW

[4:45 PM] Yes you are. –SH

[4:45 PM] Why on earth did you have alphabet soup? –JW

[4:46 PM] Mrs. Hudson brought it up. –SH

[4:47 PM] Ha, that was nice of her. –JW

[4:47 PM] Wait… you ate the soup? Without being told to? –JW

[4:48 PM] She held a spoonful of the soup up to my mouth. What else was I suppose to do? –SH

[4: 48 PM] Sherlock, don't make her treat you like a child. –JW

[4:49 PM] I am not. In fact I'm sick of her treating me like one. –SH

[4:50 PM] Then why didn't you eat the soup by yourself? –JW

[4:51 PM] Because I didn't want to eat anything. –SH

[4:52 PM] Okay… Never mind then. –JW

[4:52 PM] Did you do what I told you to? –JW

[4:53 PM] I haven't gotten the sheet yet. But I took the acetaminophen. –SH

[4:53 PM] Why haven't you gotten the sheet yet? –JW

[4:55 PM] I don't feel like getting the sheet. –SH

[4:56 PM] Why not? –JW

[4:57 PM] I'm sweating too much to wear anything. –SH

[4:57 PM] Take your temperature again. –JW

[4:59 PM] It's still 40. –SH

[5:00 PM] Alright... The acetaminophen should bring it down some in a bit. –JW

[5:01 PM] Look I have to go. Go watch telly and drink plenty of water. –JW

[5:02 PM] Fine. Text me when you're available. –SH

…

…

 _February 20_ _th_

[2:03 AM] John? –SH

[2:04 AM] John. –SH

[2:04 AM] John. –SH

[2:05 AM] John. –SH

[2:06 AM] John? Are you awake? –SH

[2:08 AM] Probably should've asked that first. –SH

[2:10 AM] what do you want –JW

[2:11 AM] I'd prefer it if you used capitalization and punctuation, John. –SH

[2:11 AM] it's 2 in the morning and I don't bloody care –JW

[2:11 AM] 2:11 AM, if you really didn't know. Use proper grammar. –SH

[2:12 AM] I was sleeping Sherlock. Couldn't this wait until morning –JW

[2:13 AM] Almost there. Just forgot the question mark. –SH

[2:14 AM] WHAT DO YOU WANT? –JW

[2:15 AM] I'm hungry. –SH

[2:16 AM] I'm going to kill you –JW

[2:16 AM] No you're not. –SH

[2:17 AM] Why would I care if you are hungry our not –JW

[2:18 AM] Or*. –SH

[2:19 AM] Sherlock I swear –JW

[2:19 AM] Because I've thrown everything I've eaten back out. –SH

[2:20 AM] What else did you eat today? Besides baby's soup –JW

[2:21 AM] John, you promised you wouldn't laugh at that. –SH

[2:21 AM] I'm not laughing I'm too tired to laugh –JW

[2:23 AM] Why aren't you sleeping anyways? –JW

[2:25 AM] I can't sleep. –SH

[2:25 AM] Have you even tried to? –JW

[2:26 AM] My fever went down to 38. –SH

[2:28 AM] Least it went down –JW

[2:28 AM] Try eating some of the crackers I bought recently –JW

[2:30 AM] What if I throw those up too? –SH

[2:31 AM] Then tell me about it… If you do you may need to see a doctor about it. But IN THE MORNING. –JW

[2:32 AM] I don't see to see a doctor. I'm texting one right now. –SH

[2:33 AM] I mean one that's not in Dublin. –JW

[2:34 AM] Now can I please go back to sleep? –JW

[2:34 AM] Fine. Text me when you wake up. –SH

[2:35 AM] Goodnight. –SH

[2:36 AM] And thank you. –SH

…

…

 _ **AN: So there ya go. I absolutely had a blast writing this. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Chapter two should be up soon… ish… Please let me know what you thought of this. Reviews are always welcome. All the time.**_

 _ **Oh and for those who don't know, I converted the Fahrenheit to Celsius because I believe that's what they use in Europe. So Sherlock said his temp was 40 degrees, when in Fahrenheit it was 104 degrees.**_

 _ **-Moose.**_


	2. Migraines and Matches

…

…

* * *

 _February 20_ _th_

[9:03 AM] Are you awake yet? –SH

[9:05 AM] I am now. Good morning. –JW

[9:05 AM] If you can call it that. –SH

[9:06 AM] Why? Did you throw up those crackers too last night? –JW

[9:08 AM] No. –SH

[9:10 AM] That's good. –JW

[9:12 AM] How are you feeling now? –JW

[9:13 AM] Like my head has been run over by a train. –SH

[9:14 AM] Headache then? –JW

[9:14 AM] Migraine. –SH

[9:15 AM] Then why are you talking to me? –JW

[9:16 AM] Because I'm bored. –SH

[9:16 AM] It'll only make your head worse. Go lie down in a dark room with your eyes closed. –JW

[9:18 AM] No. –SH

[9:19 AM] I'm being serious. Do you want your migraine to go away or no? –JW

[9:20 AM] Yes. –SH

[9:21 AM] Then stop texting me and go lie down. –JW

[9:21 AM] No. –SH

[9:24 AM] Sherlock. –JW

[9:25 AM] Jjohn. –SH

[9:26 AM] What?! You spelled something wrong?! No way! –JW

[9:27 AM] SHUT UP! –SH

[9: 27 AM] I am NEVER letting you live that down. –JW

[9:28 AM] A) It was my phone's fault, and B) I have a migraine and it's hard to look at the phone screen. –SH

[9:29 AM] A) The phone doesn't spell things for you, and B) I've told you twice already to GO LIE DOWN! –JW

[9:31 AM] I am not a dog. I already told you that I don't want to. –SH

[9:32 AM] For a genius, texting me right now is an idiot move. –JW

[9:32 AM] No it's not. –SH

[9:32 AM] For the sake of your migraine I'm not going to reply to any more of your texts. –JW

[9:34 AM] You yell at me for being 'childish' when you do things that are even more so. –SH

[9:38 AM] John –SH

[9:41 AM] John please –SH

[9:42 AM] JONH –SH

[9:43 AM] I meant 'John'… And before you laugh at me, I can't see the screen that well, so it wasn't my fault. –SH

[9:44 AM] John. –SH

[9:49 AM] Ignoring me proves how much you care –SH

[9:50 AM] Which is not at all apparently –SH

[9:51 AM] Answer me –SH

[9:54 AM] JOHN –SH

[9:56 AM] I have one of your jumpers in my hands right now. –SH

[9:56 AM] And a match. –SH

[9:57 AM] If you don't answer me in 5 minutes I'm burning it –SH

[9:58 AM] In case you're wondering, it's the tan one –SH

[10:00 AM] You have 2 minutes left –SH

[10:01 AM] I'm serious. I'm going to burn it. –SH

[10:02 AM] I'm giving you an extra minute to re-consider things. –SH

[10:03 AM] Okay I'm burning it now. –SH

[10:03 AM] I'M STRIKING THE MATCH! –SH

[10:04 AM] THE FLAMING MATCH IS IN MY HAND! –SH

[10:04 AM] THE MATCH IS GOING TOWARDS THE FABRIC! –SH

[10:05 AM] Do you even care about this jumper? –SH

[10:07 AM] I do not feel good. –SH

[10:08 AM] I think I may pass out. –SH

[10:10 AM] But I'm going to burn the jumper first. –SH

[10:12 AM] The deed is done. –SH

[10:13 AM] I put its remains in the sink. –SH

[10:14 AM] I haven't slept in 3 days. –SH

[10:15 AM] So if I don't respond I have passed out. –SH

[10:16 AM] Which is lkely to happenn verry soon –e0e000 –SH

…

…

[2:28 PM] YOU BURNED MY JUMPER? –JW

[2:29 PM] I'm going to kill you when I get home. –JW

[2:31 PM] I have to admit, I burst out laughing with that last message. Did you smash your face on the keypad or something? –JW

[2:32 PM] I turned off my phone earlier in case you're wondering. –JW

[2:34 PM] I'm glad you passed out. You need to sleep eventually Sherlock. This is not healthy. –JW

[2:36 PM] If you were awake you would be responding to my texts right now, so you must still be asleep. –JW

[2:38 PM] I do care by the way, and I proved it by not responding to your texts when you had a migraine. –JW

[2:39 PM] Text me when you wake up. I'll get back to you if I can. –JW

…

…

 _February 21_ _st_

[12:49 AM] John? –SH

[12:50 AM] Are you still awake? –SH

[12:51 AM] Yeah. Did you just wake up? –JW

[12:52 AM] No. Well, Yes, but I woke up at 5:02 earlier. I went to my room because I still had a migraine, and fell back to sleep. –SH

[12:54 AM] Did you regret your choice of trying to text me? –JW

[12:54 AM] Yes, but I don't regret burning your jumper. –SH

[12:56 AM] You know that when I get back I'm buying a new one with your money, right? –JW

[12:57 AM] Why? It was hideous. –SH

[12:58 AM] I think it was offending people. –SH

[12:59 AM] I liked it, so I don't care. –JW

[1:02 AM] What are you doing? –JW

[1:04 AM] Watching telly. –SH

[1:05 AM] Same. What are you watching? –JW

[1:06 AM] Some murder mystery. Forgot the name. –SH

[1:08 AM] Is it any good? –JW

[1:10 AM] They give obvious facts who the killer is, yet the detective is stumbling around like an imbecile trying to solve the case. It's ridiculous. –SH

[1:11 AM] I'll take that as a no then. –JW

[1:12 AM] You should try to sleep. Do you still have a fever/migraine? –JW

[1:12 AM] Says the person who is still awake. –SH

[1:14 AM] Shall I go down the list of what's wrong with me? –SH

[1:15 AM] If you must. –JW

[1:19 AM] My migraine has died down to a slight head ache, so on the positive side of things, there is that. On the negative side, I have gathered every blanket in the flat and I'm still shaking with chills. My eyes are bloodshot and strained, I'm hungry and parched and don't feel like getting up. –SH

[1:21 AM] Would you rather I called you so you don't have to look at the phone screen? –JW

[1:22 AM] I prefer to text. –SH

[1:23 AM] I've lost my voice as well and it's hard to swallow. –SH

[1:23 AM] You'd just laugh at how I sound. –SH

[1:25 AM] Most likely, yeah. –JW

[1:26 AM] Do not have aspirin, acidic foods, diary products, or spicy foods. –JW

[1:26 AM] Get up and drink plenty of water. –JW

[1:26 AM] Before you complain, I'm in doctor mode right now, and you're the patient, so go do what I said. –JW

[1:27 AM] Fine. I'll get up. –SH

[1:28 AM] Thank you. –JW

[1:30 AM] I'm going to bed now. I'll be home tomorrow. –JW

[1:31 AM] Okay. –SH

[1:32 AM] Goodnight. –SH

[1:32 AM] Night –JW

…

…

* * *

 _ **AN: Writing clingy and annoying Sherlock is so much fun. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The last one should be up soon, or whenever I get to writing it. Thank you all for taking the time to read this silly story! Please review and let me know what you think.**_

 _ **-Moose.**_


End file.
